Check Yes Tohru?
by Speedster Ally
Summary: Song fic  Yuki singing with Tohru? What can go wrong? So much!  Song: Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings  One Shot TohruXYuki


**I have one thing to say before you start reading... I don't own Fruits basket or Check Yes Juliet song. Have a good day!**

* * *

><p>Kyou was in his room with the door closed listening to his music, when he heard the weirdest thing in his life. He opened his door which led to the hallway. He walked down to the end of the hallway where he could hear the weird noise louder. All that Kyou was thinking that… Jason was in the house.<p>

He looked around to see if anyone was around, but all he saw was an empty hallway. Then he heard the noise again.

"Shigure stop the annoying noise." He said knocking on the door where the noise was coming from.

No one answer. Was the house haunted or was that someone playing a trick on the stupid cat? He knocked on the door harder and louder.

"Hey! Whoever is in there Stop making that noise!" He screamed. He heard it stop, but only for a second.

The noise started to sound like music. Then he heard Yuki singing. He sang?

"_Check yes Juliet / Are you with me/ Rain is falling down on the sidewalk/ I won't go until you come outside" _Yuki sang in his room._  
><em>Kyou put his ear on the closed door to Yuki's room, so he can hear better._  
>"Check yes Juliet kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window/ There's no turning back for us tonight"  
><em>Then he heard a girl's voice singing with him. Could it be, Tohru?

"_Lace up your shoes/ A O A O O/ Here's how we do." "Run baby run/ Don't ever look back/ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance/ Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be/ Run baby run, forever will be/ You and me." _ The girl and Yuki sang._  
><em>Yuki singing with Tohru? Kyou had to get this on camera. He ran to his room and grabbed his camera off his desk and ran back to Yuki's room. He quietly opened the door and started to video tape all this.

"_Check yes Juliet/ I'll be waiting/ Wishing wanting yours for the taking/ Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye" _Yuki kept singing, but Tohru stopped._  
><em>Kyou tried to hide his laughter, but it was getting harder every line Yuki sang._  
>"Check yes Juliet Here's the countdown:/ 3,2,1 you fall in my arms now/ They can change the locks,  
>don't let them change your mind."<em>

Then Tohru started singing again. Kyou was about to fall on the ground, because he was laughing so hard._  
>"Lace up your shoes A O A O O/ Here's how we do." "Run baby run/ Don't ever look back/ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance/ Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be/ Run baby run, forever will be/ You and me." _Yuki and Tohru sang._  
><em>Now Kyou was on the ground laughing so hard that he could barely breathe._  
>"We're flying through the night We're flying through the night/ Way up high" _Yuki sang by himself_  
>"The view from here is getting better with you" <em> Tohru sang by herself._  
><em>Shigure heard Kyou laughing from the office and came to find why. He saw Kyou on the ground and wanted to join in the laughter. He peeked in the room and started to crack up laughing._  
>"Run baby run Don't ever look back/ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance" _Yuki sang getting closer to Tohru._  
>"Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be/ Run baby run, don't ever look back/ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance/ Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be/ Run baby run, forever will be/ You and me/ You and me." _Yuki sang with Tohru. Then Yuki kissed Tohru on the lips.

Tohru fell on Yuki on accident. *POOF* Tohru was holding a sliver gray mouse in her hands. She and the mouse started to laugh. Tohru placed Yuki on the ground by his clothes. Tohru turned off the music and started to hear Shigure and Kyou laughing outside Yuki's room.

When Kyou stopped hearing the music, he stopped laughing. He grabbed the camera, but it was too late to run. Yuki changed back and saw the camera. When Kyou grabbed the camera, Yuki did too.

Shigure still laughing walked back to the office to try to work on his manuscript… Well not really.

Yuki saw Kyou's hand and grabbed that and pulled him in the room with him. Tohru on the other hand just left the room, hoping that the rat and the cat won't hurt each other.

"What were you doing with the video camera under my door, stupid cat?" Yuki asked holding up the camera.

"I wanted to get back at you for beating me in the race. Even though I was winning." Kyou said grabbing the camera from Yuki. "Now this baby is going on the web." Kyou ran to his room and plugged in the camera into his computer and the video was all over the web, but the worst thing could happened just happened.

"You stupid cat!" Yuki said pausing the video at the part where he changed to a rat. "Now the whole world knows the Souma secret."

Well now Kyou is screwed in two ways. One Yuki is going to beat him another fight and Akito is seriously going to kill him for that the whole world knows now.

Never trust Kyou with a video camera or trust him with anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I love it when people give me comments and COOKIES! yummy cookies... <strong>

**Love, 13Raven13**


End file.
